


Letters from a Jailbird

by MicaVilla739



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaVilla739/pseuds/MicaVilla739
Summary: Ari always loved his brother. Always.
Relationships: Aristotle Mendoza/Dante Quintana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Letters from a Jailbird

Bernardo, 

I'm 20 years old now. I've spent three months asking myself if I should send you a letter. If you even want to hear from me. But I want to tell you that I know what you did. How you killed those two people. It hurt me to think that you were driven to that point of anger and self preservation. My partner says that I can forgive you. That I should because you were young and you didn't understand. You were 15 when you killed that woman. I don't understand why sometimes. If you hated her because she wasn't fully a women or if you were scared of something else. 

You and I were not that different at 15. I was always angry. Angry at Dad for not talking to me enough or at all, Angry at mom for seeing me as a baby, angry at our sisters for treating me like a pet. 15 is a weird age where you're either too sad or too mad. I met my best friend that summer though. He showed me how to swim, how to say big words in a conversation and how to protect. 

It was raining that day. Dante had run into the road to help and bird and a car was going too fast. But I pushed him away. 

I broke both my legs that day. And Dante? He survived. My best friend. Then he left for Chicago. He learned more about himself and I went back to being scary Ari. 

I fell in love Bernardo. It made me angry and I was in denial about it. I loved him so much that I almost killed that boy for him. I fell in love with that boy the day he kissed me and asked if I felt anything. I fell in love with him then. 

If Mom and Dad didn't say anything, I would've burned from the inside out. I hated myself so much for loving Dante. He would've never known if they didn't push me to tell him. Push me to realize that's why I nearly killed that boy. Because he hurt Dante. And no one hurts my boyfriend. 

I'm getting married in a few weeks. Well... There's gonna be a ceramony and cake. It's 2002. Gay marriage isn't legal but it will be nice. We have rings and mom and dad are invited along with his parents. My dog, Legs, is gonna bring us the rings. She helped me get my legs back after I broke them. 

Tia Ophelia died and left me her house. She and I were cut from the same cloth. She had Franny and I have Dante. He and I are moving into her home after the wedding. 

I am telling you this because I want you to know. To know that I am in love with another man and I am not going to hide it from you or anyone else. Not even our family. I have spent too long being silent and angry. 

Your hermanito,

Ari.


End file.
